Enslaved Part II
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is the second installment in my Enslaved Saga.You do not need to read the other ones to understand this.In this story,Xemnas buys sex slaves for his members...Rated M for lemons 13 at the least
1. Chapter 1

Enslaved Part II Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor its characters. This is the second story in my Enslaved storyline. You do not have to read the first one to understand this. It is designed for fans of each story I have chosen to do this with. Please enjoy this lemony fanfic, and please don't flame me. I work hard on all of my fics. Constructive Criticism is welcome.

EDIT:: Hey, after watching the cutscenes and reading wikepedia on the next KH game, I decided to change the story a bit. I loved all the responses I got, but because of the new game coming out soon I decided to start over… I hope you enjoy this idea even more than my other one!

Chapter 1: Numbers I -XIII

Alex had just come back from a cosplay party they attended with her other twelve friends. They all were cosplayers of Organization thirteen members. She was Axel (and sometimes Lea), and her best friend Roxanne cosplayed as Roxas (and Sometimes Ventus). The fun part about this was that they did lots and lots of AkuRoku fan service. They were good enough friends to pull it off good however Alex had a secret; she was starting to be attracted to her best friend.

She had never been attracted to girls in her life until she started cosplaying yaoi couples with Roxie. She didn't know if it was because of the fact that she liked kissing other girls for fan service or if it was because she was a lot like Axel/Lea. Out of all of her friends she was the one most obsessed with learning about Axel/Lea. Even though the new Kingdom Hearts game wasn't to come out until a few months, she researched it on Wikepedia and watched all the cutscenes (even if she didn't understand Japanese). She didn't know what it was but she was always connected with Axel/ Lea.

Roxie on the other hand was oblivious to all this. She just thought that this was all fan service and that was it. She never realized that every time she flirted with guys that Alex looked a little jealous. Roxie was about a foot shorter than Alex and had short blond hair she spiked like Roxas. She didn't want to get a wig because they were so ichy and hot, especially when most of the conventions they went to were in the summer. So she cut her hair and styled it like Roxas'/Ventus'.

Alex had natural red strait hair that she also cut and styled it like Axel's. The best part was that both Roxie and Alex were just like them in every way.

Alex was also best friends with Sasha, who was the cosplayer of Saix/Isa. They have been friends since before she had met Roxie. She and Sasha had a very close relationship and for some reason she seemed jealous when Alex started getting close to Roxie. However when they met Amy, the Xemnas cosplayer, Sasha's jealousness seemed to disappear.

When they returned to the hotel room Alex was a bit drunk… and Roxie had to deal with it.

"Rooxiiee... I luvs youuuuuuu!" She said hugging onto her friend.

"Alex... you should get to bed..." She said taking her by the arm and headed for bed.

"Come on Roxie! go to beeed with meeeeee!"

"Alex, we're not cosplaying anymore... your drunk and it's time to go to bed..." Roxie demanded.

"Oh Roxie your soooo demaaanding...hic... I likes that..." she said giving Roxie a kiss. "Ya know... I luvs youuuuu!"

"Yes I know Alex..." Roxie said shaking her head. Suddenly there was a thump. Roxie looked around.

"Roxie... what are you...mmmm" Roxie held Alex's mouth so that her drunk friend stopped talking.

"Shhhh..." Roxie whispered to her. She looked around, picked up her metal custom made Oblivion keyblade, and with her free arm held it up to defend herself. Suddenly she couldn't hear Alex any more. She looked to see if she had fallen asleep but she was gone along with her custom made light-weight metal chakrams.

"Alex?" she asked. Suddenly she felt something knock her out and everything went black.

When Alex woke up from her drunken state, she was VERY hungover minus the throwing up, since she had never thrown up.

"Uhhh... what the hell happened... where am I?" she moaned.

"Alex, your awake!" Roxie whispered. "I don't know where we are..."

Alex then noticed she, Roxie, and all the rest of their organization XIII cosplay group were chained to the wall in this huge dungeon. Not to mention her other three friends Susan, Rachel, and Kevin who played Sora, Riku, and kairi (Kevin played Riku, and Rachel played Kairi.) It wasn't just them in the dungeon either she noticed the two twin girls who played Dante and Vergil, and many other groups.

"Well... this is kinda kinky...What did I do last night? Where are we Rox?" She asked now whispering and trying to ignore her splitting head ache.

"I don't know. They knocked me out and I just woke up a few minutes before you did." she responded.

"That didn't answer my other question..." she said with a grin.

"Alex!" Roxie said kicking her foot since it was the only thing she could do.

Alex laughed a little. She looked to the wall, and saw that their custom made weapons were hanging on the wall.

"What the fuck is going on..." suddenly, some men walked in and grabbed the two twin girls who played as the sons of Sparda. They covered their heads with a sack, and lead them out the door.

"Ok... that was fucking scary!" Alex exclaimed.

"You're telling me!" Roxie said with a shiver going down her spine.

"Aren't you guys noticing a theme?" Amy said. "I've woken up a few minutes before the both of you. I've noticed that every person in this dungeon was at the special convention that we were invited to. They had our information. This has to be some kind of plot that was planned before we even arrived."

"Well aren't you the smart one... no wonder you play _mansex_." the Xigbar cosplayer said who was next to Alex. She had her long black hair hanging down and still had some silver streaks in her hair.

"Very funny Britney." Amy glared. "we're chained up in this strange dungeon and all you can do is crack jokes."

"Oh come one! She's just trying to lighten the mood." Sarah who cosplayed Demyx said.

"Sarah, is your mood lightened?" Sasha asked.

"No..."

"THEN IT ISN'T WORKING!" She yelled.

"Freaking out isn't getting us anywhere either..." Zena, who played Zexion said. "But yes, your right Amy, there must be some kind of connection..."

"SHUT UP!" A guard said from the end of the hall. Suddenly, a few different guards also in hoods came in and grabbed all thirteen of the cosplayers as the Riku, Sora, and Kairi cosplayers looked on frightened.

After they lifted their hoods and found themselves in a very familiar place... Not familiar as they had been there before but familiar as they had... seen it before. Out of nowhere a man wearing a cloak that all of them were wearing themselves. Suddenly with the snap of his finger, little creatures came out of nowhere.

"We've got to be dreaming!" Jessica, Marluxia's cosplayer, said freaking out.

None of them knew what to do. They didn't have their custom-made weapons, no heroes were around... what were they supposed to do?

Suddenly as one of them attacked Alex, an Oblivion Keyblade appeared in Roxie's hand. Roxie didn't spend time figuring out how it happened... She defended her friend and killed the heartless. She was amazed. She saw the heart raise up from it and everything. But they didn't stop there. The heartless kept attacking but Roxie couldn't exactly kill every single one.

Finally when Alex had enough she closed her eyes, imagined herself as Axel, and tried to summon her weapons and to her surprise... it worked. Along with fire, her custom-made chakrams suddenly appeared. She was too afraid to throw them so she just used them to fend them off herself. One by one, each cosplayer summoned their respective weapon. The only problems were with Amy and Zena. Zena's was a book and not hard enough like Zexion's. As for Amy it wasn't like she could actually get two real light sabers.

However, the man in the cloak seemed to like her determination. She wanted to fight them, but she just couldn't cut it. The man walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. At first she freaked out and tried to make him get away from her. However, she realized that he seemed to be lending her his power. When he was finished Amy felt as if she was much more powerful than she was. She then was able to summon two light sabers not unlike Xemnas' and was able to defend herself with them.

When the heartless were gone, the man took his hood off, and revealed himself to be Xemnas himself.

"Very good." he said with one of his evil grins. "Just how I had imagined it. Thank you, but I will take it from here." He smiled and approached Amy and used a keyblade and unlocked her heart. The rest of them freaked out, but then Xigbar, Xaldin and Vexen appeared and held people in place. In order he took the heart out of Amy, Britney, Darcy, Eve, Erin, Zena, and then he turned to Alex.

"Please…what…what are you doing?" she asked freaking out. Roxie tried to help her friend but Vexen simply smacked her head and she was knocked out.

Xemnas smirked. "calm down number 8… your questions will be awnsered soon…" he said as he then went to Sasha taking her heart. It was then that Alex realized something… They were all in Ansem's study in Radiant Garden… for some reason they seemed to all be taken down at the spots where their perspective characters were taken. She remembered that they were supposed to wake up at the same place where their heart was taken away… This sinked in when she was backed to the corner where Lea was seen waking up in the latest game cutscenes.

Xemnas took the rest of the group's hearts at the same places their character's heart was taken. This included Roxie. Xemnas took Roxie to the mansion in twilight Town and took her heart where Roxas was found.

When the group woke up they found themselves in the World that Never Was. They all were groggy, but Alex immediately ran to Sasha when she found her.

"Are you alright Sash?" She asked.

"Yea…fine…Amy!..." she said running to Amy. Alex could no longer worry about Sasha because she found Roxie.

"Roxie! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked freaking out.

Roxie didn't seem like herself but looked up with groggy eyes. "Al…Alex?" she asked. "You…you look…different…did you put make up on again?"

"What? What do you mean Rox?" she asked confused helping her back up.

"Well…the marks…their on your cheeks again… I thought they were wiped off…" Roxie said.

Alex was surprised and felt her cheeks. They didn't feel any different. She found a window nearby and looked at her reflection. She did indeed have the marks that Axel did. She tried to wipe them off but they wouldn't budge. They were real. From reading the Wikepedia pages she knew that Lea got those marks when he became Axel. It was to show that he was an incomplete being, a Nobody. Did this mean that she and her friends have all become nobodies?

Before Alex could say more Xemnas appeared again. "I see you have all awakened from your slumber… Welcome to Organization XIII."

The group looked at Xemnas wide-eyed. They all knew there already were thirteen members… Why were they needed? What was their purpous?

"Lord Xemnas, here are the bracelets our king has told you about." A man said holding out some bags.

"Thank you." Xemnas said as he took the bags. Saix suddenly appeared from a portal.

"Are they ready Lord Xemnas?" he asked.

"Yes, take them to the Round Room. I will attend shortly." he ordered.

"Yes sir." Saix said obeying as usual.

"Hehe, to the round room!" Alex whispered to Roxie.

"I heard that, and if you speak like that again, I will kill you myself." Saix said.

Alex cleared his throat. "Yes sir..."

"This is strange though..." Roxie whispered and that was the end of that conversation.

What would Saix possibly want with the thirteen of them? What did Xemnas want? How were they real? How were they Nobodies? What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Slaves

(Axel's POV)

Axel woke up that morning, and wished he'd have a day off so that he could sleep. However, as usual, the Superior never gave days off... Axel sighed. He went to the round room where they were meeting. He sat in his high seat, and then the rest of the idiots came in. Then there he was, Roxas, number XIII of the Organization. Axel didn't know what made him drawn to the boy. Could it be because of his being the chosen keyblade's nobody that doesn't remember his past?

No, it was something different...

Anyways, everyone was in the room except for VII, Saix. That man scared Axel. He was calm most of the time, but when he was mad... he was like a fricking werewolf! Xemnas wasn't in his usual spot. He was on the floor. Standing silent, but content as always. Did this have something to do with his precious Kingdom Hearts?

Soon, Saix finally showed with a group of thirteen people. They all had cloaks on. There were twelve girls, and one boy. This seemed strange... Then Axel had to stop thinking while the Superior started with one of his long boring speeches.

"Hello everyone. There is one particular reason why I have brought you all here." he began. Axel knew from experience that this was rhetorical... _no wisecracks... no wisecracks..._ Axel reminded himself. Last time he made one he was almost turned into a Dusk.

"I have a suprise for all of you. I have taken it upon myself to purchase sex slaves for all of you." he said.

Axel couldn't hold back anymore. "Hold on... Sex slaves?"

"Yes, number VIII, do you have a problem."

"Uh... no... " Axel said. Was he serious? Sex slaves? If he had a heart, he had no idea what he'd be feeling...

(Alex's POV)

Sex Slaves? Was that was they were? They don't have hearts... why would they need sex slaves...? Heh, maybe since they don't have hearts they don't know what to do with their... other needs... _mind out of the gutter Alex! This is not the time for this! _She told herself.

"Alex... I'm scared..." Roxie said to her as she hugged onto her. Alex suddenly got really, _really_ happy at this, but she knew she shouldn't get horny with her right then...

"Its alright... We'll be alright..." she said... however...

"The first I will give out to you is named Roxanne." Xemnas said reading from a list.

"Oh no..." she said as Saix grabbed her arm and forced her toward Xemnas. "You will be given to number XIII." he said. He put a strange bracelet on her wrist, and called Roxas down. Roxie looked just as stumped as she was. Saix put another bracelet on Roxas' wrist.

"Lead her to your room. In order for her not to die of exploding you must consummate the pact. Within two hours. Go on now..." Saix ordered.

Roxas stared at Roxie like he was confused. He must not have been up to his seventh day yet, where he starting to write things down and remember things.

"Come on, just take me to your room." Roxie said. She didn't like the idea of "exploding" like Saix said. She guessed she would have to show the poor boy what to do...

Moving on...

"Now Lucius will go to number XII" Xemnas went on. Luke was the only guy in the group. He liked Larxine, but settled with being another member. So he became the only guy in their cosplay group... And ultimately doomed him to be Larxine's plaything...

"Jessica will go to number XI." he continued.

Jessica freaked out. She loved playing the man, but hated the real thing...

"Lisa to number X," he continued, Lisa was Larxine's cosplayer. Luke played Luxord. "Rachel will go to number IX..."

Rachel didn't freak out much. She was ok with Demyx.

"Alexandra will go to number VIII." Alex couldn't believe it. She blushed like crazy as Axel came down looking annoyed. He led her to his room making comments under his breath...

Back in the round room, Sasha was given to Saix. Since Saix was in charge of making sure ther was order, their bracelets were not given out just yet.

"Zena will go to number VI," Xemnas went on, after she went to Zexion, "Lauren will go to V" lauren, who was a tall, muscular girl of the group went with Lexaeus. "Valarie will go with number IV..." Valarie, who cosplayed for Vexen, then went with said mad scientist. "Kimberly will go to number III..." the Xaldin Cosplayer joined her other, "And finally, Britney will go to number II. Saix, you are dismissed, and her are your bracelets."

"Thank you Superior." Saix said as he led Sasha to his room. A very happy Xigbar accepted his bracelet and led Britney to his room.

"And now, you will be my slave. Amelia." Xemnas said to Amy.

"Yes Master Xemnas..." she said as she put out her arm to receive her bracelet. This was going to be interesting...

AN:I'm sorry this was so short, but the next chapter will probably be full of lemons... I have preferences, so some might not get a scene. (for instance Xaldin, Luxord, Lexaeus...) but I will try to add everyone's scene in there, so it might be a little while, but it will be worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Consumation

AN: I am so…SOOOO sorry for the delay…I have had no pervy writing inspiration at all…plus I felt weird writing when I was at school…-.-…sorry that some of the scenes are cut off…I didn't feel like going all the way with the non-main members…I mean characters…Since this story mainly focuses on AkuRoku/AlexRoxie. Also…I decided to skip some of them…I can only think of some of the scenes, so I skipped the ones I couldn't think of. Also as said before I had decided to change some of the storyline simply because of the new cutscenes and my reading the wikepedia of the next game…

(Superiors)

Xemnas led Amy into his room and closed the door. He looked at his new acquired slave and was a little confused.

"You don't seem to be frightened Amy…You obviously know who I and the rest of Organization XIII are…yet here you are as my slave and not scared…"  
"With all due respect Master… I'm not afraid…because deep down the reason why I myself cosplay you is because I enjoy leading my own group and I know that if I ever entered this kind of world I would also probably have darkness that I need to harness…Not to mention you turned us all into Nobodies…So how can I be scared? I have no heart now do I?" she looked at him straight in the eyes with her demeanor never wavering. "Besides… Alex is not the only one who knows the real reason for Organization XIII… I'd be honored to help in your cause."

Xemnas smiled with his usual smile. "I see…" he said now walking to her and pushing her firmly but gently to the wall. "Then you will follow my orders with no question?" he said now unzipping her own coat. "_slave_…"

"Yes…master…" she said with straight face.

"Good…" Xemnas said with a grin as he kissed Amy's neck roughly but seductively. She did not have anything on but a binder, black pants and boots to make her tall. "Interesting contraption…" he whispered as he undid the Velcro of the binder to release her breasts.

"It…lets me look like you… master…" she moaned as he started massaging said breasts. Xemnas smirks as her cloak falls to the ground.  
"Undress me." He ordered. Amy followed the order immediately and unzipped Xemnas' coat exactly as he did to her. She then undid his black pants to reveal…nothing…She smirked at Xemnas' erect manhood as she guessed that the organization really only wears the coats, pants, and shoes…she looked up to Xemnas as if asking for an order.

"Suck on me…" Xemnas whispered in her ear seductively. Amy followed the order as she knelt and put her mouth around the Superior's throbbing member…

(Freeshooters)

Xigbar led Britney to his room and locked it. He looked over and gave a look-over on his new toy. He liked what he saw even thought her coat was off.

"Take it off…" he ordered her with a smirk.

"Of course…master…" she said. She wasn't scared…she was confused…but at the same time happy that she was with Xigbar…she knew he was probably a nymphomaniac…so was she…

She took off the cloak and again…she had nothing but a binder, black pants, and boots underneath.

Xigbar smirked at this as well. "nice…" he said as he walked over to Britney and put his arms around her taking off the binding and attacking her mouth with a kiss. Britney moaned a little as she started taking the rest of her clothes off and started unzipping Xigbar. Allofasudden the two were now on the ceiling. Xigbar put her toward the ceiling to make sure she didn't fall and soon began humping her with his erect member as Britney moaned in pleasure.

(Skipping Whirlwind Lancer, Chilly Academic, Silent Hero, Cloaked Schemer, and now…the Lunar Diviner)

Saix and Sasha reached Saix's room as the others were having sex…rather loudly. Sasha was quiet. She had a strange feeling since she appeared in this world after being attacked by Xemnas it was as if her emotions immediately left her body. It was obviously because she now had no heart to speak of. Saix lead her in his room and sat on the bed.

"Take off the cloak." He ordered. Sasha did not want to disobey so she took it off as ordered. She then also took off her binding and pants as well until she was completely naked other than having her boots on. She was a short girl so she wore platforms to be as tall as Saix. Saix did not smile, and still kept his normal neutral appearance. He got up, and started kissing and sucking on Sasha's neck as she started moaning. She unzipped Saix's cloak and pulled his body closer as he started humping her as if he was a dog. It was very true to say that Saix is like a dog…

As Sasha moaned Saix turned her over so that she was pushed against the wall. Saix rubbed his dick against her quivering, wet vegina before entering quickly and hard. Sasha moaned loudly in pleasure as he rammed her over and over from behind, and soon she felt her climax. She screamed very loudly as she came along with Saix inside of her. The two of them breathed very heavily as they calmed down and then slowly eased themselves toward the bed. The two said nothing as they fell asleep in Saix's bed.

(Flurry of the Dancing Flames)

Axel and Alex walked into Axel's room silently. They both hated this. They both wanted someone else…

"Heh…so…We have to have sex or we'll die huh?" Axel said finally.

"Yea…" Alex said shrugging her shoulders.

The two sighed as they sat down sadly on the bed.

"Well I guess we might as well…we don't wanna die do we?" Axel smirked.

"Yea I guess not." Alex sighed.

Axel kissed Alex and pinned her to the bed. Alex unzipped Axel's coat while wrapping her lets around his waist and kissed him back passionately.

"Mmmnnn rox…I mean…" Axel moaned but then caught himself, but it was too late. Alex heard him and looked at him.

"What…was that?" Alex asked.

"no…nothing…let's just get this overwith…"

"You do love roxas don't you?" she asked him bluntly.

"Wh…what? How do you know Roxas? They only called us by our numbers…" Axel said looking at her weird. "Now that I think about it…you have these marks too…" he said brushing her cheeks.

Alex smiled. "It's a long story that I'll explain later…let's just say we all know who you guys are…Axel…" she said smirking. "I got it memorized…" she said now pointing to her head then looked down sadly. "You can call me Rox, or roxas, or even roxy while we're having sex if you want… I might to…only…Roxanne or roxie…for the same reason."

Axel nodded and smirked. "I guess we have an agreement then…" he said and then kissed her and forced her tongue in her mouth so they could get more intimate. Alex moaned thinking of Axel as Roxie as she knew he was thinking of Roxas.

While imagining each other as the latter, Axel and Alex got so involved with each other they must have been the most passionate in the entire castle. When they both reached their climax the held each other close and soon fell fast asleep dreaming of how it would be if they were to have been with Roxas and Roxie instead.

(Skipping Melodious Nocturns, gamblers of fate, graceful assassins, and the Savage Nymphs)

[The keys of destiny]

Roxie sighed as they entered Roxas' room. She never did anything like this before and in order for the two of them not to die they had to have sex… She looked at Roxas who had a very plain, confused expression on his face.

"Come on Roxas." She sighed and pushed Roxas onto the bed. It was a very good thing that she was not entirely ignorant when it came to sex. She did watch some porn videos with Alex sometimes, and…well…she and Alex did experiment with something while doing it, but she never really did anything to Alex…she always did things to her…and it was really just to experiment and to have relief... she never really considered it sex. It was only friends relieving each other sexually since neither had anyone.

She sighed and unzipped Roxas and herself. She went down unzipped his pants to find that he was not aroused. This was obvious… he didn't know what was going on after all…she felt bad…it was like she was raping him…

She then proceeded to lick his length and make it aroused as he said nothing but started moaning. When he was finally hard enough she climbed on top of him and lowered herself on him wincing at the small pain she had never experienced before. She started moving herself up and down while Roxas moaned a little still silent as a ghost and blank like zombie. Soon it started feeling better and really good. She soon was able to gain speed and moaned a little louder as she felt herself getting to her climax.

She held onto Roxas as she climaxed and she felt him climax inside her as well. She held him close as they both fell down to bed and slowly fell asleep. She hoped she wouldn't have to do that ever again…at least with Roxas not knowing what he wanted or not…


End file.
